


Wedded Whatever: Round 1

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Series: Boarding School Buddies [34]
Category: Batman (Comics), Castle, Gilmore Girls, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, This is probably gonna get weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark, up to the nuptial plate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedded Whatever: Round 1

Bruce frowns when his phone rings. It’s five in the morning, and he’s just showered after a long night of patrol. 

“Master Bruce,” Alfred says. “Mister Stark is on the phone. He sounds rather...frazzled.” 

Bruce frowns and picks up the phone in his bedroom, sitting on the bed and feeling Selina shift behind him.

“Tony?” 

“Married!” 

Bruce frowns deeply. “I...I beg your-” 

“I asked- Pepper- I asked Pepper-” 

Bruce grins and rubs at his wet hair as he lays down on the bed. Selina slides over, cuddling in next to him, her head on his chest. He kisses the top of her head. 

“You asked Pepper to marry you, and she said yes.” 

“Yep! Yeah. That’s a thing that happened like three hours ago.” 

“Congratulations.” 

“Is that-that’s all you have to say?” Tony squawks. “Not a “what are you thinking, Tony’?” 

“No,” Bruce tells him. 

Tony sighs dramatically. “Some friend you are.” 

“Let me know when and where,” Bruce tells him. “I assume Rick and I will be pulling dual best man duties.” 

“HOW ARE YOU SO CALM?!” 

“Goodnight, Tony.” 

“It’s five am!” 

Bruce hangs up the phone and grins a little, setting it down, before wrapping his arms around Selina firmly. 

“Tony’s getting married?” She asks sleepily. 

“Uh-huh.” 

“Mm. Good for him,” she purrs. “Maybe we’ll get them a punch bowl.” 

Bruce chuckles softly. “Go back to sleep, Selina.” 

She mutters unintelligibly, and he drifts off soon after she does. 

***** 

Lorelai groans and snatches her phone. 

“Are you dying? You had better by dying. If you’re not dying then I’m going to make you be dying because it is so early and I-” 

“I asked Pepper to marry me and she said yes!” 

Lorelai shoots upright in bed. “What?!” 

Luke pokes his head out of the bathroom, frowning her, already mostly ready for work. “What’s wrong?” 

Lorelai waves him off. “You did what?! She said what?!” 

“Married. Me. Pepper. Getting” 

Lorelai grins and pushes her messy hair back. “Yeah?” 

“Yep.” 

“Congrats. I’m gonna hanging up now.” 

“Okay.” 

She does, and flops back in bed. 

“What was that?” Luke asks, walking out to straighten the blankets over her. 

“Tony and Pepper are getting married.” 

“Hey, good for them,” Luke grins. “He had to call you at five-thirty in the morning?” 

“He is Tony.” 

“True.” 

***** 

Kate Beckett-Castle snatches the phone from the bedside table, thinking it’s her own. “Beckett,” she mutters. 

“Hi, Katie, put Ricky on.” 

She waves the phone vaguely at her husband. “Tony.” 

Rick takes it and grumbles. “Hmph.” 

“Gettin married.” 

Rick’s eyes fly open. “What?!” 

“Asked Pep to marry me and she said yes.” 

Rick sits up. “That’s amazing! When’s the wedding? Where is the wedding? What are my best-manly duties?” 

“Uh...I don’t know yet. Just got engaged. I’ll get back to you.” 

Rick frowns and looks at the bedside alarm clock. “Why are you calling so early?” 

“I’m excited and I haven’t slept yet!” 

“Of course.” 

A hand reaches out and grabs Rick’s shirt then, and he grins. 

“So my girlfriend is very sleepy, and would like me to get off the phone,” Rick tells him. “Call you later?” 

“Kay.” 

“Get some sleep, Tony.” 

“Maybe.” 

Rick hangs up and lays back down. “Sorry.” 

“Tony and Pepper are getting married?” 

“Yup.” 

Kate grins and cuddles up to him. “Good. More sleep.” 

“Yup.”


End file.
